Sorcerer
Sorcerers are one of the three common races of Equalia. Physically they appear Human, though they possess the ability to tap into any element of Magic though an inborn ability to make use of Meta Magic, which ties all other magics together. They are known to possess hair, and eye color not found in Humans. Most spend their time in the study of magic, or associating with Sorcerer's of alike traits. A few however, for reasons they may deem personal, decide to devote them selves to tasks other then the study of Magic. Magic Every Sorcerer is born with the ability to use Meta Magic, a branch of the elements involving the connection of all things, the manipulation of mystic energy. As they mature, they discover, or are schooled in how to manipulate this energy into certain forms. Those not schooled find the exploration of Magic as a personal journey, and tend to develop abilities akin to their personality. In Equalia it's considered proper to allow a young Sorcerer to choose for them selves the path they shall follow, though a few parents are known to press their children into study of a particular school as subject of tradition. For a Sorcerer magic is rooted in emotion, and intent; one deciding the element accessed, and the other dictating it's effect. Even then, their are so many uses for Magic, that a Sorcerer has to align their energy to make certain spells effective. Thus a Sorcerer will only have their bodies aligned for up to five spells at a time. Aligning is primarily meditation, and the use of spell tomes to refresh one's mind on what's required for the desired effect. For each spell a Sorcerer wishes to preform they must spend a certain number of hours aligning themselves. For learning a new spell, a Sorcerer must spend 12 hours aligning themselves. If merely refreshing one's self on a spell previously learned, one must spend eight hours. This is typically simplified as spending a night to study. The Basics Magic is the subject of six primary elements; Light, Void, Fire, Water, Earth, and Sky. Sorcerers access a Seventh element, Meta Magic which is also known as Mana. It's what connects the other six elements together. This allows them to access magic in ways other races are unable to; mixing the elements to suit their needs. Every spell will be connected to one, two, or three other elements. A Sorcerer can only access spells related to an element they have bonded with. By default every Sorcerer is bonded with Meta Magic, and one of the six primary elements. To Bond with another element requires three days of study, and more. The individual has to be close to the element in order to bond with it. Schools of Magic (Mage Classes) History Sorcerers.... Player Info The following section is for information on playing a Sorcerer. Rules and Clarifications * A Sorcerer can only be aligned to the use of three kinds of spells at a time (meta and two elements). * A Sorcerer can only be aligned to five spells at a time and may only use those spells they are aligned to. Said spells must come from one or a combination of the three kinds (Fire, Void, etc) they are aligned to. * Starting Sorcerers will be aligned with Meta Magic, and one of the six primary elements if the player so chooses. They are not required to name a second element, and may decide to instantly be bonded with one of the elements at any time to be their second. Till then they will be limited to spells of the Meta Magic school. No Sorcerer may be aligned with more then three elements. * Sorcerer is a race, Mage is a profession. * A Sorcerer, regardless of Class, can only be aligned to five spells at a time. Character Sheet Category:Chronicles of Equalia